Bound
by RoseyEpidemic
Summary: Kakasaku Lemony Lemon Filled with bondage and pleasure


It had come to know surprise to Sakura that the men of Team 7 wanted to go for a drink after their latest mission. It had also not come as a surprise to her when a few drink later; she had found herself at Kakashi-sensei's apartment, arms wrapped around his neck while he nibbled at her neck.

"We have to stop doing this," he breathed against her neck, "eventually Naruto's going to notice."

"Does it really matter?" Sakura muttered, tilting her chin and catching Kakashi's lips with her own, and relishing in the feeling of how soft they were.

All the lights had been extinguished upon entry, and though this had been their third encounter, Sakura has still not been allowed to look upon Kakashi's face.

"Not tonight," he grunted, as if reading her mind,

"But Ka-,"

"I want to try something," he interrupted, "if you allow it, I promise no more masks and dark rooms."

"Promise?" she sighed, and with a gentle hand on her cheek he repeated,

"Promise."

Without hesitation, Kakashi pressed himself up against her, his mouth hot and wet as she let her eyes slip closed. Their clothes came off quickly, and with a quick squeal, Kakashi had her on the bed, looming over her, Sakura could hear him take off his forehead protector. The usual sound it clanking to the ground didn't come, and before she could ask, she could feel the cloth being brought up to her eyes,

"Seriously?!"

"Bear with me, Sakura. I promise you'll enjoy it."

With the make-shift blindfold in place, Kakashi brought his attention to Sakura's neck, where he once more began to nip and lick at her flesh. Already, Sakura could feel that pleasurable warmth that bottled itself below the belly button, and letting out a small noise of contentment she rolled her hips up against him, relishing in the friction between them. Kakashi's breathing shuddered, and as he began to trail kisses down her collar bone, he slid his hands down the lengths of her arms, before bringing them up over head.

In incredible speed, Kakashi had tied something around both wrists: he was tying her up!

"You pervert!" she yelped, realizing the intentions he'd had all along.

"Don't be so shocked," he muttered, before pressing his lips to hers, silencing all other qualms.

Despite her original reaction, a thrill tingle ran through her body at being tied up, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't turned on. Kakashi's kisses became languid and soft, his tongue slowly dancing with her own, capturing her upper lip before slowly taking her in. A moan escaped Sakura's mouth, Kakashi's fingers sliding down her sides made her pant for more.

Moving himself lower, Sakura's sucked in a breath as he began to lick and tease at one of her nipples. Large, lazy circles were drawn with his tongue, his rough hands messaging both breasts with skill. The warmth in Sakura's stomach travelled lower, and a ticklish delight spread throughout her core.

Kakashi's mouth attended to the other breast while one of his hands reached down, sliding a bit teasingly against her already moistened folds.

"Sensei," she moaned, earning a satisfied grunt from Kakashi. His mouth left her breasts, and his hand slid away from her entrance, just in time to be replaced by his mouth.

Hot breath teased her sensitive gate, and as his tongue began to play with her clit, Sakura couldn't help but try to claw at something. The rope around her wrists constricted and the quick burn made a shock of pleasure run through her body. Sakura arched her back, begging for more as Kakashi expertly sucked and toyed with her sex. His tongue began to flicker at Sakura's clit as she felt two fingers ease inside her, moving in quick session.

"I need you!" she gasped, unable to contain herself any longer. Kakashi complied, removing his fingers and placing a quick kiss on Sakura's mouth.

Kakashi's length slid inside Sakura with ease and with a long and body-shuttering moan from them both, Kakashi began to set a hard and deep rhythm inside Sakura.

"Oh Sakura," her crooned into her neck, his breath coming fast and short, his hips grinding into her with each thrust. In reply, Sakura tightened her muscles around Kakashi's member, and began thrusting her hips in time with his own.

In one great flurry the head of ecstasy surfaces, and as Sakura moans and calls out Kakashi's name he slows down his thrusts allowing Sakura to ride out her orgasm for as long as possible. Sakura's thighs quake and stars appear as her breath hitches, her toes curling and back arching to meet one last pump from Kakashi makes her fall back against the mattress, high on pleasure.

With Sakura's needs fulfilled, Kakashi flips Sakura onto her knees, her head bent low to the sheets, arms outstretched her hips presenting her lower half to Kakashi.

Taking two handfuls of Sakura's lavish behind, Kakashi slams himself into her sex, hard and fast, as a serious of curses and praises escape Sakura's mouth and her muscles tighten in another fit of pleasure, Kakashi releases, allowing a few more twitched pumps inside of Sakura before finishing completely and collapsing on top of her.

The pair lay in silence for a moment, allowing themselves to revel in the last echoes of passion, before rolling towards one another, embracing tracing tired kisses wherever their tired lips could reach.

Kakashi released Sakura from all restraints and flipped on the light by his bed, revealing a devilish grin.

"You're too much." She groaned, letting herself treasure every unseen feature of her old sensei.

"What can I say, I'm an old pervert." He shrugged, allowing himself to slide back into Sakura's arms, "I hope I didn't disappoint?"

"You never do," she giggled, tracing his mouth with a shaking finger, "when can we do that again?"


End file.
